Jack's Daughter
by No One's Fool
Summary: Raina Jacklyn Sparrow was born during a storm. This is her story. T for violence and hinting at mature stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's Daughter

Chapter One: (aka prologue):

Raina Jacklyn Sparrow was born during a storm on the _Black Pearl_. Morgan, Raina's mother, died in childbirth, leaving Jack Sparrow with an infant daughter and no knowledge whatsoever about rearing a child. As he mourned his wife's death, he looked down at his new baby daughter and smiled. "You, little one, are truly fearless."

For Raina was not crying. The storm didn't seem to bother her at all. As the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed, Raina Sparrow laughed.

She was brought up as a sailor. Jack always taught her that a ship was "more than just a keel and a hull and a deck", that it was freedom. The crew were her playmates, and they taught her everything about the ship. By the time she was five, she could climb the rigging with ease. Jack, who knew enough about raising a daughter to know that she had to learn how to swim, took her on frequent outings so she could learn. In fact, Raina could swim before she could walk.

Whenever her father took a ship, Raina was told to stay in the cabin. She sat on the bed and listened to the shouts going on outside, cringing whenever a cry of pain was heard. When the fighting was over, Jack would come in and reassure her that everything was all right.

Raina looked just like her father. Her hair was black, and her skin the same tanned color. Only her eyes were different from her father's, for she had inherited the deep green eyes of her mother. At first, Raina kept her hair in braids, to keep it out of her face. But as she got older, she began leaving it out and adding tiny plaits here and there.

Jack was proud of his daughter. Without knowing it, he had brought her up with a good sense of right and wrong. He taught her to be honorable in a sword fight, but added that if she were ever in a life-threatening situation, she was to use any means, short of unnecessary killing, to escape alive.

He had been young when Raina was born, only twenty-one. During his adventures with Will and Elizabeth, he had left her with his father, Captain Teague, on Shipwreck Island. Teague adored his grand-daughter, but like his son had the good sense not to spoil her rotten.

After Will became captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and Elizabeth went off to live with her infant son, Jack came and collected his daughter from Teague, keeping her on his ship with him. By the time she was eleven, Raina was a tall young girl, well able to take care of herself. The crew loved her nearly as much as her father did, and they taught her all the tricks of their trade. Before her twelfth birthday, she could climb a ratline with the best of the crew.

One day, a ship of the Royal navy took the _Black Pearl._ After putting the captain and crew in handcuffs, they found Raina in the captain's cabin. The captain of the ship took a good look at Raina, who was thankfully pale with fright and looked nothing like her father at the moment, and then at Jack. "Prefer them kind of young, don't you?"

Jack lunged forward, but was held back by two members of the navy. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her." His eyes were murderous. The captain just laughed and beckoned for Raina to be taken to his ship, the _Hurricane_. Jack watched his daughter go, his heart screaming in pain, for he realized he would probably never see her again.

Raina glanced back in fear, but was old enough to realize that she couldn't let the navy know Jack was her father. Jack nodded at her slightly, signaling that she was to go without a fight, and Raina turned forward again. She squared her shoulders and let the men take her.

When she was thrown into a small cabin on the _Hurricane_, Raina hit her head and was knocked out. The captain came in later to find her sitting in the middle of the floor, holding her head and looking confused. "Where am I?"

For Raina Jacklyn Sparrow had lost her memory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hayli remembered nothing but her guardians. She had been twelve when the captain of the Hurricane had put her into the care of a kindly ship builder named Thomas Peters and his wife, Vivian. The Peter's were kind to Hayli, for which was she was grateful.

Hayli knew she was different. For some reason, the latest fashions held no appeal for her. The giggling girls of the fort, who simpered at the men of the navy, seemed silly and naïve. She was told she was strange. By her teachers, her peers and even the little neighbor boy. Only Thomas and Vivian didn't treat her strangely.

By the time she was fourteen, Hayli was deemed an outcast of society. She wasn't upset at this. Nothing bothered her, since she didn't like the fort anyway. She'd kept the same hairstyle that she'd had when she was placed in her surrogate parents' hands, and for some reason she'd started adding beads to the braids. Not very many, of course,maybe only six or seven. She didn't want to be pegged as even stranger than she already was. The pride and joy of her collection was a small silver cross she'd found in the dirt outside the fort.

A week after she turned fourteen, Hayli was standing watching the ocean. The waves crashed against the sand on the beach twenty feet below the small cliff she was standing on, and she watched the sun playing over the water.

"Hayli!" Hayli looked up to see her only friend in the fort, a girl of her own age named Elle Branton, coming towards her at a run, Elle's older brother Dain only slightly behind her. "Hayli, guess what!"

"What?" Hayli asked with a smile, knowing that Elle would have told her even if she hadn't spoken.

"A new ship just made port! Her name is the _Raven_. She's beautiful, Hayli, you should see her." Elle straightened as she spoke. "Yes! Come on, I'll show you!" Elle grabbed Hayli's hand and tugged on it. "This way."

Hayli followed Elle back to the port, where a new ship was floating. She was painted a vibrant red color, her crisp white sails folded while not in use. The _Raven_ was beautiful, as Elle had said. Only Elle knew about Hayli's secret longing to be at sea, and only Hayli knew that Elle felt the same way. They had agreed that one day, soon, they would sign onto a ship together and have the adventure of their lives.

Dain stood behind the two girls, also looking at the ship. It held no real appeal for him, as he was apprenticed to the local apothecary, training to become a doctor as well. He respected the sea, of course, but he had no desire to be out on it, tasting the sea air and feeling the sea wind against his face. Hayli lived for the moments that she was on the sea, which was rare. Occasionally Thomas Peters would take her out on a ship he'd worked on, but those experiences were few and far between.

"She's the one," Hayli breathed.

Elle nodded her agreement. "Finally."

Dain looked between the two girls, not understanding their short conversation. "What are you two scheming about this time?"

Elle looked at her big brother fondly. "Only if you promise not to tell." Dain agreed at once, sharing his little sister's love of anything secretive. "Hayli and I are going to sign onto that ship. But we'll need men's clothes," Elle said, giggling and looking down at her dress. "There's no way any self-respecting captain will let someone dressed like this onto his ship. At least not to work."

Dain smiled slightly. "And I suppose you want me to give you my old clothes?" Hayli and Elle nodded vehemently. Dain agreed, very reluctantly, to help them with their mad-cap scheme. "If anyone asks," he said, handing them each a shirt and a pair of pants, "I had nothing to do with this at all."

Hayli looked at Dain with wide, innocent eyes. "Of course you didn't!"

After taking them to a tavern, Dain stopped Hayli. Elle was already inside, looking around with very wide eyes. "Take care of her, Hayli."

"I will, Dain. I promise." Hayli half-bowed, a habit that she'd had for the two years she'd been with her adoptive parents. She had no idea where it'd come from. Without looking back, Hayli went into the tavern.

It was a riot. Literally. People were fighting, as was common in taverns, and Hayli quickly found Elle talking to a man. Joining her, Hayli looked at the man. "Who's this, Ethan?" She lowered her voice deliberately.

"This is the first mate of the _Raven_, Harry," Elle said in return. They shared a grin at their fake names. "He's agreed to let us sign on."

Again, Hayli half-bowed, careful to keep her shirt from falling open in the front and revealing that she wasn't really a man. "Thank ye, sir."

They got on board the _Raven_, and met the captain, a Sebastian Norrington, who just happened to be James Norrington's little brother, but of course Hayli had no idea who James Norrington was. Captain Norrington was kind to them, and was amazed at Hayli's talent, just as Thomas had been. She had no idea where she'd learned to fight, but she was better than most of the crew. Hayli taught Elle how to fight, in secret, so that they'd be ready if pirates attacked.

Hayli had no fear of pirates, another strange aspect about her that she'd had when she was dropped off with the Peters'. But she worried about Elle, who had never been out at sea for any length of time before. On the rare outing Thomas had taken her on, Hayli had invited Elle along, but they never really had to work on the ship before.

For three years, Hayli and Elle lived on the Raven, without the captain finding out that they were girls. Although they both became women at their time on sea, they'd been prepared and hid it quite successfully. If anyone noticed that they were a lot more slender than the other men, no one said anything.

Elle was a natural at swordfighting. In no time, she was nearly as good as Hayli, which was a good thing.

For a ship was coming. A ship that would change both Hayli and Elle's lives forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: There you have it, the prologue/chapter one. It was probably really boring, and it was slow to me, too, but the next chapter will be in first person and a lot better. Hopefully. If it's not, feel free to flame me._


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's Daughter

Chapter Two

_Hayli's POV:_

It was night. There was a sea breeze coming from the starboard side, and I lifted my face to it gratefully. Elle and I had been on the _Raven_ for a little over three years, and no one had yet found out that we were girls. Sometimes, late at night in our hammock, we giggled about it quietly.

I happened to look out over the sea, and I saw what looked like a great white bird for a second. Then I squinted, and I saw that it was a caravel, a small maneuverable ship. She was not flying a flag. I rushed from my position to ring the bell, waking the other crew members and bringing Captain Norrington from his cabin.

"What is it?" the Captain asked somewhat grouchily.

"A ship, sir," I said, saluting. "Off the starboard bow. See?" I pointed in the direction of the ship before bringing myself back to attention.

"At ease," Captain Norrington said at once, and I relaxed. "Hmm, she flies no flag. That can only mean one thing: pirates. Unless of course she's an abandoned ship of some kind, but I doubt it. To your stations, men, she's coming right for us!"

Immediately, men flew up the rigging and down into the hold to load the cannons. Elle and I, being small and light, were put to work fastening the sails down. Squinting back at the ship, I noticed something moving up the mast. A white skull and crossed bones. I couldn't see the black flag, because it was night, but at least now we knew the truth. I shouted for the crew members underneath Elle and I to convey the message to Captain Norrington, then got back to work.

A few minutes later, the pirates were upon us. They drew alongside and opened their cannon ports. Without hesitating one bit, I turned to my cannon crew. "Fire!" I told them, and the cannon spat out it's cannonball. "Good Bess," I said, patting the now-warm barrel. "Reload and fire again."

We put up a good fight, but the pirates managed to get over onto our ship and take it. The captain of the pirate ship stalked among the crew members, inspecting them. He stopped in front of Elle and I. "Well, well, well," he said, his breath reeking of rotten teeth, "Aren't you two pretty?" I blanched. Had he seen through us? "Take them. Kill the rest." I gasped and struggled, but to no avail. With one movement, the rest of the crew, and Captain Norrington, were all put to death. "Oho, boys, we've got a handful in this boy," the captain cackled evilly. "Bring them both."

We were taken to the pirate ship. She was a small-ish ship, large enough for a crew of twenty to twenty-five but small enough to be maneuvered easily. Her name was the _Angel of Death._ I shuddered at that, but smiled at Elle reasurringly. She might not look it, but my friend was a very strong girl. The captain of the _Angel of Death_ was going to have a hard time controlling her.

We were brought before the captain, who stood in the prow of his ship. Turning, he addressed us. "I am Captain Miles Fang. If you agree to serve without causing trouble, I will allow you to live."

Inwardly, I seethed at the lack of choices I was left. Agree and be trapped under Miles Fang, or refuse and be put to death. Then how was I supposed to look after Elle, as I'd promised her brother? With great reluctance, I slowly nodded my head. "I agree," I said in my well-practiced man's voice. Elle, taking my lead, also nodded and said those two fateful words.

And with those words, our fate was sealed. Doomed to a pirate ship forever. Until we died, of course, or we mutinied. Mutiny...that was a good idea. I'd have to think it over.

Elle was put to work mending sails that first day, but I was sent to be the cook's helper. Gregors was a good man, not really wanting to be on the ship but having had the same experience that Elle and I did. He was kind to me and helped me get the hang of cooking before he left me on my own to chop carrots. They were wilted and looked disgusting, but if they were cooked they'd be fine.

Three more years passed. Miles Fang was a cruel captain, punishing his crew for the littlest things. This, of course, made them hate him, and this was to my advantage. Two and a half years in, I proposed my idea.

"Mutiny!?" One crew member said. It was Goshawk, a man who had been on a different ship as well, before Captain Fang had taken his ship and given him the same choice he'd given me. Goshawk thought it over, then nodded. "I think it's a good plan."

Everyone else wanted a few months to think it over. Three years to the day had passed when the turning point occurred: Captain Miles Fang whipped a small cabin boy for accidentally dropping his supper. He had the boy lashed twenty-five times, in front of the crew to teach the rest of us a lesson.

Angry at the treatment of the young boy, who was less than eleven, the rest of the crew instantly decided to sign the Round Robin. Elle, who had the best handwriting, drew it up, and I was the first to sign. Twenty signatures later, we did the deed. Miles Fang was brought out of his cabin by the two biggest men on the crew, and when he saw me standing in front, he growled.

"You promised no trouble, young man."

I smiled grimly. "That was before you whipped an innocent young boy." I came forward to stand right in front of him and brandished a small dagger. "Now, you have two choices. One, I cut off your fingers and toes one at a time and feed you to the fishes. Two, you walk the plank and drown. Or who knows, you may make it to an island before you run out of strength. Either way, the chances of you surviving aren't very high. Make your decision, _Captain_," I said scornfully.

Captain Miles Fang chose the plank. As he stood on the edge of the board, he turned and threw back three words: "I curse you!" Then he walked off the edge.

As we were now captain-less, the crew had to choose a new one. After much hushed debate, they approached me. "You proposed the idea of the mutiny, Harry, and you took charge in taking care of Miles. We choose you to be the new captain," Goshawk said formally.

I half-bowed. "Thank ye, gents, but I believe there is something you should know before you choose me." With trembling fingers, I removed my hat and let down my hair, then pulled my shirt tight around me. "You see, gentlemen, I am a woman. Women cannot be captains."

Goshawk looked surprised, but then Gregors took charge. "Well, then, missy, so you're a girl. You have showed the ability to be a good captain, since you elected to take all the blame if we were found out. You and your young friend, there," Gregors finished, gesturing to Elle. "I assume he's female, too?" Elle nodded.

Goshawk, the crew's spokeperson, spoke again. "We choose you, Harriet?" I smiled and spoke my name. "We choose you, Hayli to be our new captain." The crew cheered as I made a very exaggerated curtsy and ascended to the ship's wheel.

Feeling the need for a speech, I stood at the railing and looked down at my new crew, who were looking expectantly back at me. "Thank you, gentlemen," I said gratefully. "This ship, the _Angel of Death,_ needs a new name." The crew cheered again as I turned, beckoned for a rum bottle and held it high above my head. "I christen thee _Fate's Fury_!" I shouted, and broke the bottle on the side of the ship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Well, there it is. Sorry that it's short, but I felt that I had to leave off there. It seemed an appropriate ending to the chapter. Chapter three will come _AFTER _I get three reviews. So press that little button on the left hand side and review it for me, will you? Please? Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be ignored and deleted._


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's Daughter

Chapter Three

I stood at the rail of _Fate's Fury_, feeling the spray from the ocean waves against my face. Elle was at the wheel, and I was taking a break in the prow of my ship. It had been two weeks since I was chosen as captain, and the crew had adjusted well to my way of doing things. We'd taken only one ship, and the crew had been shocked to hear that I wanted absolutely no bloodshed if it all possible.

flashback 

I stood at the wheel, laughing as we caught up to the merchant ship. "There she is, gents!" I shouted. "Take anything ye find, but if I find that someone has been unnecessarily hurt, it's water rations for a month!"

Goshawk stared at me. "No bloodshed? But we're pirates, Captain Hayli!"

I jutted out my chin. "I'm the captain and I say no bloodshed."

Goshawk grinned suddenly. "Aye, aye, captain!" He said, saluting. I grinned back. I knew that being captain usually meant being calm and reserved, but I felt that my crew deserved a friend, not a taskmaster. I slept in the captains cabin, along with Elle, since we were girls and it wasn't appropriate to stay with men if you didn't have to, but other than that I stayed with the crew.

The merchant gave up without a fight. I crossed first, my rapier out just in case it was a trick. The crew was lined up on deck, looking disgusted, and the captain was cowering in his cabin. I hid a smile, having the feeling that the captain had ordered unconditional surrender without even thinking about fighting. I could understand their disgust.

"Gentlemen," I said, turning to my crew. "The ship is ours." they cheered. I turned back to the crew of the _Sea Dog._ "You will be allowed to live. We will take half your booty and leave the rest for you and your cowardly captain." Pausing for a second to glare disdainfully at the captain, I added, "You may want to choose a new one."

Goshawk, who was just under Elle as Second Mate, brought up a small chest. "Captain," he said, opening it. "I found these in the hold." It was a pair of pistols with ivory inlays in the handles. They were beautiful. Goshawk shuffled a little. "I thought that you might like them, sir," he said softly.

I smiled at him. "Thank you." He smiled and handed the chest to me. Raising my voice, I addressed the rest of my crew. "Remember, leave half of the cargo for the crew of this ship. You may take the rest."

I folded the chest and returned to _Fate's Fury._

present time 

I smiled a little at the memory. That had been eight days ago, and one of the pistols was now stuck through my belt. Another member of the crew, a man by the name of Jefferson, had found a small bag of beads and brought them to Elle and I. I'd threaded four blue ones and three green ones onto two of my braids, giving the rest to Elle.

My friend looked like a pirate queen. She kept her hail pulled back into a tail except for two strands, which she'd threaded the beads onto. These strands stayed in front of her ears. You could see hints of purples, reds and golds in her hair, where she'd strung single beads every once in a while, but the majority were on those two strands.

Suddenly, I was jolted from my thoughts by a shout: "ship ahoy!" I looked up to see my lookout, Greenwell, waving down. "Starboard side, Captain!"

I looked off the starboard bow. Sure enough, in the distance, there was a black dot. I threw back my head and laughed, then made my way to the ship's wheel. "I'll take her," I said to Elle, who nodded and went to find something else to make herself useful with. I spun the wheel, turning _Fate's Fury_ towards the black dot. We chased the ship all day, slowly gaining. She seemed to be teasing us, stopping every now and then as if to taunt us.

Finally, the other ship turned and came towards us. I squinted at the flag and felt a grin spread across my face. The Jolly Roger fluttered on the mast, a warning not to mess with that ship. "Gents!" I shouted. The crew looked up. "Prepare to meet a crew a little more difficult than the _Sea Dog_'s."

By the time _Fate's Fury_ and the other ship were close enough to shoot at, it was dark. The moon kept slipping behind the clouds, and this made the other ship very hard to see. She was all black, and I couldn't read the name on the side, if there was one. For some reason, the sight of the black ship made me shiver with excitement. I felt as if I knew the ship, and a name floated across my mind: _Black Pearl._ I shrugged.

"Prepare to board!" I screamed over the roar of the wind that had sprung up around dusk. I whipped out my rapier and pistol, my crew respectfully waiting for me to go first. "Remember," I shouted more quietly, "_no bloodshed_!"

I swung across to the unknown ship, landed lightly on my feet and held my sword at the ready. I saw an older man with bushy sideburns at the wheel. He seemed unafraid, which made me nervous. With a shout, my crew arrived. The crew of the unknown ship was silent and unmoving, waiting for some type of signal.

Some instinct bade me look up, so I did. A dark form stood on the beam the mainsail was attached to. The captain of the ship, the same instinct told me. The captain of the _Pearl._ That name again! "Come down and face me, coward!" I shouted up. The dark form slid down a rope and stepped onto the rail of his ship, then onto the deck.

"Coward?" The captain said softly. I saw white teeth flash as he grinned. "I'm no coward, mate." His sword sprang out of it's sheath.

My crew started forward, but I held up my hand. "No, gents, this is between him and me."

"Who are you?" the captain asked. It was an honest question, asked out of curiousity.

"I'm Captain Hayli Storm of _Fate's Fury_!" I said, falling into a ready stance. "I'm rather new to this business."

The captain laughed. "A girl, eh?"

I let myself grin. "Aye, a girl. And I'm not a sissy girl, either, so please don't think that. Nothing aggravates me more than being thought of as a sissy."

The captain of the black ship dropped into his own ready stance, running the blade of his sword against mine. "All right, mate."

I moved first. The captain reacted instantly, and we were thrown into a fast-moving swordfight that tested all my skills. For some reason, the captain seemed familiar, although I was sure we'd never met.

"You are wonderful!" I said, hopping up on the rail and flipping over the captain's head.

"Thank ye, mate," the captain said. "I've been working at it for years...even came back from the dead, I did."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued. I blocked a lunge and slashed downwards. "How'd you manage that?"

The captain shrugged. "Nothing impressive, really. The Kraken ate me, and I was in Davy Jones' locker for a while, then my crew came to rescue me so we could beat Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. After that, I went back to my old life. A life full of pain," he added softly. "But never mind that right now. How'd you get into this business?" He parried my own lunge and we paused for a second.

I snorted. "I got sick of living at the fort, so my first mate and I ran off and joined the crew of the _Raven._ Then Captain Miles Fang of the _Angel of Death_ attacked the _Raven_ and took us onto his crew. After I led a mutiny, I was asked to be Captain even though I was a girl and renamed the _Angel of Death, Fate's Fury_. That's basically just a summary of the past seven years. I don't remember past then, I lost my memory."

We got back to fighting. The two crews were standing in two groups, just watching us. The older man with sideburns was still steering the ship, apparently going to go about his job without bothering to fight.

"So you're name is Hayli, eh?" The captain asked, his teeth flashing white against the darkness. "Pretty good for a girl, mate."

"Thank ye, sir," I said, half-bowing slightly but still fighting. "I'm not sure where I learned it. I don't know where I learned, I only know that I already knew how to fight when the Commodore of the _Hurricane_ dropped me off with Thomas and Vivian Peters."

The captain dropped his sword at that. "The _Hurricane_," he murmured. I stopped fighting, sort of sad that he'd stopped. "How I hate that man."

"You hate him? Why?" Again, I was intrigued. "Did he do something to you, hurt you or something like that?"

The captain of the black ship slipped the toe of his boot underneath his sword and flicked it back into his hand. "He took my daughter from me. I hope he rots in the deepest circle of Hell." I raised my eyebrows at the language, but could understand why he was so mad at the Commodore.

"You had a daughter?" This was news.

"I did. I don't know what happened to her, only that the Commodore took her from me..." His voice trailed off, and he dropped his sword again. He didn't bother picking it up this time. The moon was still behind the clouds, shrouding everything in darkness.

I peered at the captain closely. "Are you all right, sir?"

When he answered, his voice was hoarse. "How long ago did you say you were dropped off at the fort?"

Confused, I said, "Seven. Why?"

"How old were you, do you remember?"

"Twelve." The captain was beginning to freak me out. "Why do you want to know all this?"

The captain's voice was trembling when he answered me. "I'll tell you in a minute. Would-would you step into the light for a moment?" I took a step forward into the single shaft of moonlight on the deck. The captain took a step backwards, and if he'd been holding his sword, he probably would have dropped it again. "Those eyes..."

"You're starting to freak me out," I told him, but he didn't answer. He just took three steps forward and joined me in the shaft of moonlight. I stared up at the captain, getting a good look at him for the first time. His hair was long and black, braided and dreadlocked with beads and dangles here and there. His eyes were a deep brown color, and his beard was also braided and beaded. A red bandanna peaked out from beneath a tri-corner hat. I gasped, and dropped my own sword, remembering.

flashback 

I stood on the deck of the Black Pearl. It was the evening of my twelfth birthday. My father stood opposite me, staring out at sea. He turned to look at me, his deep brown eyes full of affection for me. "Remember, Raina, the sea is freedom."

present time 

I staggered backwards, my mind flooded with forgotten memories. "Father?" I whispered.

For this was Captain Jack Sparrow. My father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: All right, all right, I know, I know. I promised no chapter three until I got three reviews. But I was to into the story and so now I have to update. Plus I found someone who liked it a lot...Anyway, press the little blue-purple button on the left hand bottom corner of the screen that says 'review' and leave me a nice one. Pretty please? With sugar and whipped topping and sprinkles? I'll even add chocolate sauce..._


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's Daughter

Chapter Four

I stared at my father, shocked. He smiled at me, hesitantly, as if he didn't know what to do. I grinned slowly, slipping my sword back into its sheath, and stepped forwards, throwing my arms around my father's neck.

His arms closed around me, and we stood there for a moment. I was so happy that I was crying, and I felt a few teardrops fall onto the top of my head as well.

Finally, Father stepped back and turned to his crew, who were staring at him. "You all remember my daughter, don't you? You helped raise her, after all..." The crew cheered loudly, and a single man stepped forward. A green and red parrot stood on his shoulder.

"Awk, pieces of eight," the parrot squawked. Cotton grinned and opened his arms. I hugged him, too, and just went down the line from there.

Ragetti, who had finally gotten a glass eye, smiled and wiped his good eye. "You've gotten so big!" he sobbed. "I remember when you was only six years old..." He blew his nose into a very dirty handkerchief. Pintel, having lost even _more_ hair, nodded his agreement.

Remembering Elle, I turned and beckoned to her. Looking back at my father, I smiled. "Da, this is my best friend, Elle. She's my first mate."

Father grinned and hugged Elle, too. Elle looked uncomfortable for a second, but then she relaxed. I recalled that Elle's father had died when she was very young, so she probably didn't know how to act around someone else's father.

Elle pulled away from my father and turned to me. "Hayli," she started, but I cut her off.

"Actually, Elle, my name's Raina."

She looked surprised. "Raina? That's a pretty name. Anyway, we should probably get back to our ship."

I shrugged.

"Yes, but in a few moments. I want to talk to my daughter first," Father said. I looked at him in surprise. He grinned. "I want to propose an idea to her." I grinned back, having absolutely no idea what he could want me to do but trusting that it wouldn't be terrible. Elle nodded, bowed, and crossed over to Fate's Fury, beckoning the rest of the crew to follow her.

I smiled up at my father. "What did you want to say, Da?"

Father put his arm around my shoulders. "I want to propose a partnership. I've got other ships in my fleet, but I always wished you were in it. I want to make you my second-in-command and give you a place in the fleet."

I smiled. "Sounds good." I saw Elle waving for me, and hugged my father again. "I've got to go. My ship needs me."

"See you later, Raina," Father said, dropping a kiss on the top of my head. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Da," I said, vaulting over onto my ship. "Let's talk about that later?" I asked as Father started towards the wheel of the _Black Pearl_. He nodded, and I sprinted to my own wheel. Grabbing onto the wind-smoothed wood, I relaxed. This was where I was most comfortable, at the wheel of my ship.

"Raina," Elle said hesitantly. "It's going to take a while to get used to calling you that. Greenwell says that he sees a ship on the horizon." I glanced at the _Black Pear_l, who was veering off in the opposite direction.

"Wonderful!" I said. "We'll take her. What's the heading, Greenwell?" I shouted up to my lookout, who gave me the bearings. I brought _Fate's Fury_ around, and we chased after the unknown ship for the rest of the evening. We nearly lost her near midnight, but we managed to keep track of it until it was just starting to get light.

"Lost 'er," Greenwell reported. "She was heading that way last time I saw her, Captain Storm," he called down. He pointed in a vague direction. I shrugged and turned in the direction.

"No worries, Greenwell. We'll find her again." I smiled reassuringly at my lookout, then turned as Goshawk cleared his throat. "Ah. What is it?"

"We're nearly out of fresh water, Captain," he said, tugging his hat respectfully.

I frowned. "Already?"

Goshawk shifted uncomfortably. "My mate Thompson was down in the hold, and he accidentally knocked over a barrel of water. It broke and is all over the cargo."

I sighed, reigning in my temper. "It's all right, Goshawk. That's not your real name, is it? Never mind, don't answer that right now. We'll just stop and make port after taking this ship."

"There she is, Captain!" Greenwell shouted down emphatically. "Two degrees north!"

I laughed. "See? All right, men, to your stations! We're taking the ship!" My men scurried around the ship, adjusting the sails to get full speed. The unknown ship had put down anchor for some reason, but now she drew it back up. She must have seen us. "Full speed ahead," I murmured to myself.

It was nearly ten o'clock before we caught up to the ship. I squinted at it, making out the name painted on the side with black paint. _Pharaoh._ Elle, who was standing beside me as usual, grinned savagely. "She's ours, Raina," she said cockily. She was the only one I allowed to use my name.

I grinned. "Aye, mate," I replied, using my father's phrase. "We've got 'er." I looked up at Greenwell. "Have they opened their cannon ports yet?" Greenwell shook his head. "Excellent." I turned to my crew. "Remember, gents. No bloodshed. Not even a little."

The _Pharaoh_ managed to outrun us for about ten minutes before we caught up to her. I stood on the rail of _Fate's Fury_ as Elle brought her closer to the merchant ship. Drawing my rapier and pistol, I leaped across to the deck of the _Pharaoh_, the rest of my crew right behind me.

I bared my teeth at the Pharaoh's crew. "Ready to die?" The crew, who looked unsure, didn't say anything. "I thought not." I relaxed. "If you surrender, we will leave you half your cargo and leave you alive. If you don't..." I let my voice trail of suggestively. The Captain of the _Pharaoh_ appeared.

"We will surrender," he said. "But how do I know you'll keep your word?"

I grinned, putting out my hand. "My hand is my word, sir. You're just going to have to trust me on this." The captain looked hesitant, but shook my hand.

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed around the deck. I straightened, looking around for the perpetrator. "All right, who fired that gun?" I said angrily. Turning back to the captain, I apologized. "I'm sorry about that. There was supposed to be absolutely no bloodshed. I will now leave you two-thirds of your cargo to show my grievance."

I stalked down the deck of the Pharaoh, finally finding a man named Smithers with a member of the opposite crew, who was laying on the deck with a bloody shoulder. He shifted under my glare. "Sorry, Captain Storm," he muttered.

"I said no bloodshed, Smithers. Back to _Fate's Fury_, bread and water rations for a week." He started off, but I stopped him. "First, apologize to this crew member." Smithers said a hasty but sincere apology and high-tailed it back to the ship. I turned to the crew member, who now had a doctor crouched over him. "I'm so sorry about that," I apologized. "Will he live?"

The doctor looked up, his brown eyes fiery with anger. "Yes, no thanks to that man-" he broke off, his eyes widening. "Hayli?"

I stepped back, wondering how he knew me. "Actually, it's Raina," I corrected. "How did you know my name? Have I attacked you before?"

The doctor stood, helping the crew member up. The wound wasn't bad, just a graze on the shoulder. "No-" He was cut off by a shriek from Elle.

"Dain!" She shouted and ran into her brother's arms.

I took a closer look at the doctor, and there he was. The hazel eyes were the same, only his body had changed. Now Dain was at least six inches taller than me, if not more. His hair was down to his shoulder blades, tied neatly back with a leather thong. He hugged his sister fondly. "I took good care of her, just like I promised," I said, grinning.

Dain looked up. "I see. Is your name really Raina?"

Elle nodded, looking up at her brother. "Yes, it is. She just met her father, who happens to be the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, in case you were wondering. He's really nice, too. Raina remembered when she tried to take his ship and they fought and she recognized him." Elle took a deep breath. "So now she's Raina, not Hayli." She hugged her brother again. "Why don't you join her crew, Dain?"

Dain frowned. "I don't know. She's pirate, after all."

I winced. "Yes, but one with standards..."

Elle shrugged. "She is. So am I, in case you hadn't noticed."

I explained our "only half the cargo" policy and the "no bloodshed" rule. "Smithers probably didn't deserve a week on bread and water, but I have to drill this into them. Only two weeks ago they were under the control of a Captain Miles Fang of the _Angel of Death_. They aren't used to my moral standards."

Dain thought for a second, then nodded. "Yes. I'll join. On one condition: no cruelty if it can be at all avoided."

I nodded. "That was already one of my policies. Welcome to the crew, Dain. We've been in need of a ship's doctor." I smiled. The last one had been very old, and we'd dropped him off at the nearest port with enough gold to live comfortably for a long time.

I led Dain and Elle, who was still elated about her brothers presence, back to the ship. "This is _Fate's Fury_," I said. "She's a good ship. We've got plenty of medicines and other apothecary equipment, so you shouldn't need to get anything, except maybe thread." I stopped by a door. "This is the doctor's quarters. It's not as big as the captain's cabin, but you'll have more room the rest of the crew."

Dain looked around. "This will do nicely. Thank you." He disappeared into his quarters, and Elle and I walked away.

"He's back!" Elle said happily. "I thought I'd never see him again, much less find him in the middle of the ocean. He managed to become a doctor, just like he wanted, though. Oh, I'm so happy that I feel like I'm walking on air!"

Her enthusiasm was explainable. After all, she hadn't seen her brother in seven years. We stopped at the ship's wheel and I took over from Goshawk, who stepped respectfully away and went to make himself useful.

Elle watched him go with an unreadable expression, but I knew her better than that. "You like him, don't you?"

Elle glanced up, distracted. "Hmm? Oh, umm, not really. Not like that, at any rate," she hastily said. "Besides, Raina, you know that he's too old for me."

I snorted. "Nonsense. He's only twenty-three or twenty-four. That's four or five years older than you. Fathers are marrying their daughters off to men of the ages of fifty or more these days. He's not too old for you."

Elle made a face. "Please, Raina, can we not talk about this?" She stepped closer. "He _is_ kind of handsome, though." I took a good look at the crewman in question. Goshawk was standing on the deck, hauling on a rope while other crew members unfurled the sail. He was tall and slim, in good shape from all the work he did, with large-ish chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Yes, he is," I agreed. "But let's stop talking about him and focus on what we're doing next: making port. We need to stock up on fresh water."

I spun the wheel and sent us towards the nearest port. Port Royal.

- - - - - - - -

_A/N: Whew! Chapter four at last! Longest chapter yet, too, which is why it took me so long to write. Sorry about the wait...heh heh heh...anyway, review it and tell me what you thought!_


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's Daughter

Chapter Five

I stared at Port Royal. It was a bustling town, with many people walking purposefully around. I turned to Elle. "Let's find out where to stock up on fresh water, then we're out of here. This place makes me nervous. It's too busy."

Elle nodded her agreement, and I pulled my tri-corner hat on over my hair. We had perfected the art of looking, walking and talking like men, so we had no real reason to worry. Unless, of course, we ran into someone we knew. But the chances of that weren't very high. Suddenly, Elle grabbed my arm. "Just don't tell Dain. He's quite the protective elder brother," she added.

I grinned. "Don't worry, Mate," I assured her. "Not a word."

"About what?" Dain's voice said. Elle and I both jumped guiltily. Dain looked at us suspiciously. "Why are you two disguising yourselves as men?" I opened my mouth to say something, but Dain just held up his hand. "Oh, I know. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves. If either of you get hurt, it'll be your own fault."

Elle hugged her brother, and we both started down the gangplank. "First off, fresh water," I said, and I turned to address Goshawk. "You take care of that. There's a stream nearby, somewhere. Fill the barrels with the water from that. I have some business I need to take care of."

I turned and sauntered off. I was just getting my land-legs again when I heard a voice say, "Jack?" I turned, feeling the braids in my hair swing out, the beads in them clacking together.

"Hate to disappoint, but I'm not Jack," I said.

The youngish man standing behind me looked confused. "But...from the back...you looked just like him." I took a good look at the man while he gaped at me. A woman of about the same age joined him.

"Will, who's this?" the woman asked. She glanced at me. "He looks just like Jack," she murmured, her eyes wide.

I groaned. "So I look like my father. Most people look like either their mother or their father. It's not that uncommon, you know."

The man, Will, looked me up and down. "I didn't know Jack had a son," he remarked to his wife. "He never did tell me that."

"Wait," I said. Elle found me a second later, just as I was speaking again. "You know my father?"

The man nodded, holding out his hand, which I took. "Will Turner. Your father helped me rescue my wife, Elizabeth. That was about fifteen years ago."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, that's about right," I answered. "That would make me around five...I think." I did some mental calculations. "Yes. Five. I remember Da telling me about you, actually," I added as an after-thought. "He called you a "welp," I believe." Will nodded sadly.

"Raina? These people know your Father?" Elle sounded confused.

"Apparently," I said with a shrug.

"Raina?" Will sounded confused. "You're a girl?"

"Obviously," I replied, finding his ignorance sort of funny. "I'm sure not a boy!" I bowed to the couple. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of before I return to my ship."

As I turned and walked away with Elle beside me, I heard Elizabeth say, "She's just like her father." I grinned to myself. "Glad to hear it," I murmured.

"What kind of business?" Elle asked as we headed towards the market. "Does it have something to do with the ship?"

I shook my head. "No, I just thought it would be useful to have some feminine clothes laying around, just in case we get captured. Or if we want to go somewhere where men are not welcome." I located a tailors shop and we went inside. After looking around, I found the man in charge. "Excuse me," I said politely. The tailor looked up. "I'm interested in buying two dresses for my sisters."

The tailor smiled. "Of course. Do you have their measurements? They can be done before tomorrow, if you need them immediately."

I gave him me and Elle's measurements, then added, "I need them as soon as possible. We're setting sail tomorrow evening, and it will be some time before we return here again." I thanked the tailor and we left the shop. Elle went ahead of me to the ship, as I had other business to take care of before we left. I needed a new belt. I was walking towards the tanners when I bumped into someone. "I beg your pardon," I hurriedly apologized.

The man I'd bumped into looked up angrily. "Watch where you're goin'," The man started, then did a double take. "Boy," he finished. I took a step backwards as I recognized Captain Miles Fang. "So, steal my ship, then stop where I can finish you off. You're not even armed," Miles Fang said nastily. He drew his sword. I went for mine before remembering that I'd left it on the ship.

"Oh, bother," I muttered, and took off running. I heard Miles cursing behind me, but didn't look back. I sped down towards the dock, seeing _Fate's Fury_ and quickening my pace. "Raise anchor!" I bellowed as I tore towards my ship. The anchor rose slowly, and I ran up the gangplank as it was stowed in its proper place. "We're leaving. We have the water, I hope?" I asked Goshawk, who nodded. "Excellent." I headed for the wheel, then turned to see Miles shaking his fist in our direction, standing on the dock.

"This isn't over, boy!" he shouted angrily.

I grinned. "Whatever you say, Fang," I shouted back. "But I have a ship and you do not!" I turned happily and gripped the sun-warmed wheel. "Sorry about the abrupt departure," I said to Goshawk, who was standing beside me uncertainly. "I ran into _Fury_'s former captain, and it was necessary to leave. I knew it was a mistake to leave my sword behind," I muttered to myself.

Goshawk smiled. "I was getting anxious to be back on the open sea again anyway, Captain," he said. "Don't worry about it."

I smiled back. "I'm glad." He didn't move, and eventually I turned back to him. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Goshawk?"

He nodded, shuffling his feet unccomfortably. "Yes, sir, Captain sir," he said quietly. "It's about your First Mate."

I squinted at him thoughtfully. "What about her?"

Goshawk's eyes slid from mine. "She's very beautiful," he started, and I began to get a general idea of where this was going. "I'd like permission to court her, sir."

I sighed. "I have no problem with it, but the person you really want to talk to about this would be Dain. She has no father, so he comes closest." Goshawk nodded, and turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm. "Good luck," I said, smiling encouragingly. "You're a fine man. I'm sure Dain will have no scruples."

Goshawk grinned, and bowed. "Thank you sir," he said, and left. I smiled after him. He was a good young man, perfect for Elle. She'd already exhibited an interest in him as well, so I had faith that Dain wouldn't object. I turned back to the wheel and glanced at my compass, changing course a little. I had no idea where we were going, but didn't mind wandering around the ocean.

A few days passed. Dain was thinking about Goshawks request, but he'd told me one night that he was leaning towards saying yes. On the third day, I saw the water churning a little to the left. I had Elle take the wheel, then went to the rail to investigate. Squinting at the water, I saw flailing tentacles and a huge fluke. I sighed, then dove overboard. My crew, used to my frequent swim sessions, just lowered the anchor with a splash.

Forcing my eyes open in the salty water, I peered at the two forms fighting. One looked like a large giant squid, the other was definitely a whale of some sort. I kicked back to the surface and yelled for a harpoon gun. After grabbing onto the rope that Goshawk had tossed down, I pulled myself a little out of the water and carefully aimed the gun. After sighting the flipper closest to me, I pulled the trigger and the harpoon shot towards the whale. It connected, and the whale gave a great bellow and dove out of sight.

The giant squid actually swam over to me. I watched it warily. One huge tentacle rose out of the water and gently touched my face. It was more of a friendly gesture than a curious one. With shock, I realized that the giant squid was just a baby. Its large, intelligent eyes thanked me wordlessly. I patted the tentacle nearest me and smiled. "You're welcome, baby," I said.

Goshawk leaned over the rail and took a good look at the baby squid. Then he gasped, his eyes widening. "Captain, do you know what that is?" he called down.

"No," I said truthfully. "I only know that she's just a baby."

Goshawk grinned. "That, Captain, is a very young Kraken. Most likely the parent was killed a few years ago, because usually they're not on their own at that age. She's probably on her own."

I turned to the baby Kraken. "Aww, poor Baby," I said. Baby, as I'd named her, touched my face again. "All by yourself."

Elle looked over the rail, next to Goshawk. "You're talking to a squid?"

I looked up at her. "Her name is Baby, and she's the Kraken's offspring. We're taking care of her now, since she's on her own."

Elle seemed unsure. "Are you sure, Raina? She's a wild animal."

"She's just a baby!" I smiled at Baby. "Do you want to stay with us?" Baby surprised me by swimming around the ship several times in a very excited manner. I looked back up at the rail, which was now crowded with crew members trying to get a look at our new charge. "She's a smart one," I remarked, and pulled myself back up onto the ship. "All right, boys, enough gawking. Back to your duties, please."

The crew dispersed to their various chores, and I went back to the wheel. Dain was standing in the prow of the ship, watching Baby swim on the starboard side. As I watched, he beckoned Goshawk to stand next to him, and they talked for a while. Goshawk nodded a couple times, then Dain came up to me while Goshawk walked towards Elle, almost shyly. I decided not to watch that, since I wouldn't have wanted someone else to watch me. I looked at Dain instead. "You gave your permission?"

Dain nodded. "I did. I observed him for the last three days and he seems nice enough. Of course you realize that no one is good enough for my sister, but he's the closest I've seen." He smiled. I looked away quickly. A warm bubbly feeling had wormed its way into my stomach, and I wasn't sure what it was. I peered out over the waves, glanced at my compass, and turned slightly starboard. Baby, to my delight, followed.

Dain stood next to me for a while, then went back into his quarters. The sun started to set. I began to feel strange, as if someone were watching me, but I ignored it at first. When the feeling persisted, however, I looked around suspiciously. Everyone was at their duties. This was odd. Still feeling wary of something, I turned to look behind me. There, black against the setting sun, was a ship. It was too close for comfort, and I barely made out the British colors on the flag.

"Man battle stations!" I bellowed. "We're under attack!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's Daughter

Chapter Six

The crew leapt into action. The canon ports were readied, although I gave the order not to fire, and the crew grabbed the weapons from the hold. I made sure my sword was loose in its scabbard and tucked my gun into my belt. "It's the British Navy," I called down to Elle, who grinned savagely. Goshawk looked at her, then shrugged and drew his sword. Raising my voice, I spoke to the entire crew. "The no bloodshed rule is lifted just this once! If they attack you, feel free to attack right back. The captain is mine."

The other ship was right on our tail, and I gave the order to stow the sails. Our ship slowed at once, and the first ship stopped by us. I peered at the name, written on the keel of the ship, and gasped. It was the _Hurricane_. My eyes narrowed, and I felt my fists clench on the wheel. "Remember!" I shouted as the other crew prepared to board us. "The captain is _mine!_"

The crew of the _Hurricane_ swung across the narrow gap between the two decks of the ships. I saw Baby swimming in nervous circles a hundred or so feet away, and silently willed her to stay back out of harms way. I saw the two crews fighting out of the corner of my eye, but all my attention was centered on the grandly dressed Commodore stepping onto rail of my ship. "Hello, little girl," he leered. "I've been chasing you quite some time, Captain Storm."

I bared my teeth. "Bring it, Commodore. I've been waiting for you quite some time." I drew my sword, after lashing the wheel, and prepared to fight the Commodore. He grinned. Obviously he thought I was going to be easy. I sincerely hoped that he was going to be mistaken. His own sword flashed out, and I fell into a fighting stance. Flinging out my other hand for balance, I stepped onto the rail and lashed out with my sword, drawing first blood. The Commodore touched his cheekbone, then stared in shock at the blood on his fingers.

"You will die for that, little Captain Storm," the Commodore hissed angrily.

"That was for taking me from my father," I hissed back. I dodged a lunge and flipped off the rail. "Seven years ago you stole me from my father's ship, making me lose my memory. Thankfully I remembered it when I met him a few weeks back."

The Commodore peered at me closely. "You!" he said after a minute. "Jack's daughter, are you?"

I showed all my teeth. "The resemblance is there, is it not?"

The Commodore didn't answer, just lunged forward again. We fought for a few minutes in silence. The Commodore was a good swordsman, I had to give him that. I was fighting purely defense, and after a while I noticed that he was slowly forcing me to retreat. I felt the wheel against my back and held my sword out warningly. "A cornered cat is the most dangerous," I warned.

The Commodore just smirked and kept coming forward. I slashed my sword across his ribs, and was rewarded by a thin red line soaking through his no-doubt-expensive coat. He glanced down at it, then glared at me. Bolting forward, he took me by surprise and pinned me to the wheel. I felt my heart pumping faster in expectation of the horribly painful death no doubt awaiting me. The Commodore's smirk grew into a cruel grin and he slowly ran his sword's edge across my side, the pain coming in a rush. I think I screamed. I saw blood on his sword as he prepared to slash me again, and the wait just about killed me. Suddenly, I noticed three large tentacles rising out of the water behind him, and grinned.

The Commodore glared. "Laugh in the face of danger, will you?" he made as if to stab me, but then one tentacle slowly slid around his waist. He looked down, his face a mask of a mixture of terror and surprise.

"No," I said. "I laugh in the light of my victory and rescue."

Baby yanked the unfortunate Commodore overboard, and I leaned against the wheel, pressing my hand to my side. I heard the Commodore's screaming get cut off, and winced. Not a pleasant way to die, apparently. "Thank you, Baby," I said quietly after she gave a satisfied belch. The Commodore's crew had looked up as he was pulled off the ship, and now they slowly put down their weapons and raised their hands in defeat. "Back to your ship," I said wearily. "We will spare you this time." The First Mate nodded gratefully, and he nodded for the crew to return to the _Hurricane_. I looked down at my hand, which was covered in blood, but turned to the wheel, ordering the crew to raise the sails.

I started steering us away from the _Hurricane_, glancing over the crew. We hadn't lost anyone, which was good, and I saw Dain and Elle embracing. Both their swords were red with blood, and as I watched, Dain grabbed a handkerchief and started cleaning his cutlass. Blood loss was starting to make me light-headed, and I gripped the wheel a little tighter to keep myself from collapsing. I pulled my hat low over my eyes to hide the whiteness of my face and turned us towards the island I'd chosen to make repairs.

I put a hand over my side to try to curb the blood loss. The light-headedness was getting worse as the sun disappeared, something I blamed on loss of blood. I saw Dain squinting at me, then he came up the stairs to the wheel, pried my unwilling hand off my side and took a good look at the slash wound. Then he turned his gaze on me. "Captain," he said in a weary voice, "If you don't tell me you're wounded, how will I help you?"

The light-headedness became too much. I dropped to my knees, dizzy. I felt rather than saw Dain crouch beside me, leaning against him gratefully as he helped me stand. "A Captain shows no weakness," I said hazily.

"A Captain is going to die unless I get that stitched up," Dain said severely as we entered his quarters. He removed my coat before making me lie down on the bed. I let myself relax slightly, but winced as Dain looked at the wound. "You're going to have to remove that shirt, milady," he said.

I glared. "Captain, if you please," I said haughtily to cover my embarrassment. "And I will _not_ remove my shirt. Can't you just roll it up?"

Dain looked at me for a second, then nodded. "Of course, Captain," he said. I closed my eyes as Dain slowly began to lift my shirt. What little blood I had left tried to get to my face, but other places needed it more. So although I felt like it, I couldn't blush. Dain touched the slash wound, making me wince, then stood. "It's not as bad as I first thought. Deep, but not life-threatening unless you lose my blood. Stitches for sure, though."

I groaned. I'd had stitches once before, when I'd cut myself on a planing tool Thomas Peters had let me try. It was not a pleasant experience. I heard Dain's boots on the wood as he walked to the where he kept the needles and thread, then again as he returned. I opened my eyes to see him passing the tip of a needle through the flame of a candle, and immediately looked away. After threading the needle, he raised his gaze to mine.

"If you relax," he observed, "it won't hurt as much. I can see how tense you are." He knelt next to the bed and gently put his hand on my side. I tried to follow his orders and relax, but it didn't work very well. In the back of my mind, I wished that someone would find a way of dulling the pain without alcohol. I bit the inside of my lip to keep the cry of pain to myself as he stuck the needle through my skin, making the first stitch. On the second stitch, I felt a tiny tear trickle down my face. Luckily it was on the side facing away from Dain. The third stitch had me tearing up in both eyes, and the fourth stitch set the tears loose.

Ten minutes and twenty-seven stitches later, my face was wet with tears and my body shuddering with the strain of keeping the pain to myself. Finally, Dain knotted the thread and cut it. I took several deep breaths as Dain bandaged the wound, to keep the bacteria out, and then I tried to sit up.

Dain pushed me back down. "No, Captain," he said firmly. "Three days of recuperation. I insist."

I would have shot up if Dain hadn't been pressing me against the bed. "Three days!?" I asked, shocked. "How is my crew going to cope without me for three days? I'm the captain, for crying out loud, I'm not allowed to be missing for three whole days!"

"Three days," Dain maintained. I sighed and nodded grudgingly, having no plan of staying in bed but having to do something to get Dain to leave. The moment he did, I stood carefully, grabbed my coat and snuck carefully to the ships wheel. I was just getting back on course when I heard someone come up beside me. I turned to see Dain. He grabbed my arm.

"No, I need to be up here!" I said in a low voice.

"Don't make a big deal out of this, Raina," Dain said with a sigh. "You're only making it worse."

"Captain," I growled. I turned to Goshawk. "Take us to the island," I said, defeated. Goshawk nodded, and I willingly went with Dain back to his quarters.

"Captain, if you do that again I will extend your recovery time to six days, then nine, then twelve, and so on," Dain said. "I suggest you stay in bed."

I glared at him. "Very well," I replied. "I'll stay in bed. But I won't like it."

Dain smiled suddenly, patting my shoulder. "I'd be worried if you did, Captain," he said, and left. Almost immediately, I fell asleep. When I woke, I felt pleasantly rested. I stretched and immediately regretted it. The movement pulled at the stitches, and the pain intensified briefly. I snapped back to the position I'd been in.

While I waited for Dain to come in and see to me, I noticed that I felt better than I had in a long time, due to the fact that this was the longest I'd spent in bed since becoming captain of _Fate's Fury_. I pushed the thought away at once. I wasn't going to enjoy bed-rest. I wasn't going to let myself. I almost rose to tend to my duties, but then remembered Dain's threat and stayed in bed.

A few minutes later, Dain entered with a tray and a roll of bandages. He set the tray on my lap as I sat up, and put the bandages on the low table next to the bed. I groaned. "Already?"

Dain nodded. "Already. Raise your arms, this won't take long." I sighed, but did so. Dain quickly lifted my shirt a few inches and removed the old bandages. I looked at them while he re-bandaged the wound and admitted to myself that they were a bit too dirty, with the encrusted blood and such on them. I ate a roll while Dain finished off the bandage. "It's coming along nicely, Captain," he remarked, grabbing one of my rolls. I glared, but he ignored me. "I think that my initial three days are unneeded. Unless something happens, I think you could get up tonight."

I smiled. "Thanks." As Dain turned to leave, I grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Could you make sure Elle is heading towards the island?" Dain nodded, bowed, and left. I watched him go with mixed feelings. Relief for the shortening of recovery time, a bit of anger that he hadn't let me get up at once. Oh well. I needed the rest, anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's Daughter

Chapter Seven

The morning passed quickly. I slept for most of it. Much as I hated to admit it, I was actually enjoying the chance to relax, instead of rising before the sun and sleeping after it set. Dain came in around lunch to check on the bandages. I ate the soup he'd brought me while he re-bandaged the wound, feeling warm and bubbly again. I didn't like the feeling. It wasn't like me at all.

Elle came to visit with Dain, sitting by my side silently until he left. The moment the door was closed, she leaned forward excitedly. "Raina, guess what?"

I smiled. "What?"

Elle grinned. "You have to guess."

I sighed. "All right. Umm...Baby learned a new trick?"

"No! Goshawk and I are courting!" Elle sounded ecstatic.

The news wasn't new, but I was pleased that she'd told me. "I'm so happy for you! He's a good man, Elle, he'll treat you right." We talked about the other things normal girls usually talk about, then Elle went back outside to tend to her duties, and to help with mine. She and Goshawk were working together to fill the position of Captain while I was out of it. Dain entered as soon as Elle left. "You're back!" I observed needlessly.

Dain chuckled. "Elle sent me back in. She said you looked pale."

I shifted uncomfortably. "The wound does hurt a mite," I muttered grudgingly.

Dain nodded. "I thought that might be it. I'll get you a drink that will dull the pain." I watched him get a mug and a strange powder, then mix a drink. Returning to my side, he helped me sit up. "Drink this. 'Tis extract of poppy. It will help you sleep and dull the pain." I took a sip of the bitter liquid and made a face. "Yes, I know it's bitter, but it will help." I forced myself to finish the drink, already feeling the effects. Dain's voice got farther away as I relaxed against him, my muscles going slack. "Sleep will help you recover more quickly."

I slept for a long time. When I woke, the sun was going down. I stretched, feeling the movement stretch the stitched skin as well, but the pain was definitely less than it had been a few hours earlier. For a moment I was so tempted to get back to my duties as captain that I nearly got up. Burt remembering Dain's threat once again, I made myself stay in bed. "This is going to get old," I murmured to myself.

"What is?" Dain asked. I jumped. He'd been sitting in the corner of the room, obviously waiting for me to wake.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I demanded. I wasn't mad at him, I was just indignant that he'd been watching me sleep. I don't like being watched.

"About five minutes. I knew how long the poppy would work, and figured you'd wake up again when it wore off." he smiled. "You sigh in your sleep, you know."

I felt myself blush a little, and was almost happy. If I could blush, that meant that I was healing and had more blood. "Why were you waiting for me to wake up?"

Dain shrugged. "Just to make sure you didn't need anything. You can get up tomorrow. I've decided that the wound is healing quickly enough that it should be pretty much healed tomorrow morning. You're a fast recoverer, Milady Captain."

He was pushing it a little with his chosen words, but I let them slide. I was in a good mood and I didn't want to ruin it. "A good thing," I said in return. He smiled, and the warm bubblies came back. Inwardly I cringed. I closed my eyes and turned towards the wall, signalling my wish to end the conversation and sleep. I heard Dain chuckle, then leave. As I drifted back to sleep, I wondered vaguely where Dain was sleeping, since I'd stolen his quarters. The thought didn't last long as I sank into the darkness that beckoned so warmly.

It was morning when I woke again. I sat up, crossing my legs, and waited for Dain to enter and lift the restriction to stay in bed. I was almost giddy in anticipation. To be back at the wheel of _Fate's Fury_ was the thing I wanted most. Finally, Dain opened the door and came in. "One last change of the bandages and then you can get up, Milady Captain," he said. I glared at him, but he ignored me. Only Dain could get away with calling me that.

I lifted my arms again, and Dain swiftly redid the bandages. "Can I get up now?" I asked when he'd fastened the cotton securely. Dain nodded, and I bounded out of bed. Hugging him quickly, I grabbed my coat and pulled it on as I sprinted from the room. Coming out into the sunlight, I breathed a sigh of pleasure. I climbed to the wheel and nodded to Goshawk, who stepped back respectfully. I grabbed the wheel and stroked the smooth, sun-warmed wood. This was as close to Heaven as you could get on earth.

Suddenly, I heard a scream of terror. "Baby!" I looked up see Elle in the prow of the ship, being held back by Goshawk. "Raina! She's being attacked!"

"Take the wheel," I shouted, pulled my coat back off and dove into the water. I swam as quickly as I could towards the baby Kraken, who was trying to hide behind the ship. A large shark was swimming lazily after her. It turned as I kicked to the surface and took a breath of air. Diving back down, I saw the shark was after me, now. It snapped its teeth next to my hand, which I pulled back as quickly as I cold underwater. It turned to swim past me, and I poked it in the eye, hard. It recoiled and shot off in the other direction, beaten. I came back up for air and took a deep breath.

Baby came cautiously up next to me, stroking my face with her smallest tentacle. I patted it. "You're safe now, Baby," I said comfortingly. Baby swam around the ship several times happily. "Somebody throw me a rope!" I shouted up at the deck. A rope was immediately tossed overboard. I grabbed it and hauled myself back up to my ship. I stood on deck, dripping from nearly every part of my body, and stared at my hand, which was bloody. The shark had clipped the side of my palm, just enough to draw blood.

Dain was next to me almost immediately. "Those bandages need changed again. They won't do any good if they're wet." I sighed in resignation and let him pull me towards his quarters once more. Inside, Dain undid the bandages and inspected the wound. "The sea did that good, I daresay," he said in satisfaction, and redid the binding. Once again, the warm bubbly feeling crept into my gut.

"Dain," I said, not really thinking, "I think I'm sick."

Dain looked up, shocked. "Why do you think that?"

I looked down at my hands. "I get this weird feeling a lot."

"Describe it." I did as best I could, and Dain smiled slightly. "I know what you have."

I sat up straight. "Am I sick?"

Dain shrugged. "You could call it that, I suppose. It's not far from the truth."

I felt my shoulders sag. "How long do I have to live?"

Dain looked at me in surprise. "Oh, you're not dying, Milady Captain," he said hastily. "No, I think you're in love." Love. I should have known. I sighed. Just what I needed. "Now all you have to do is find who it is." I already knew, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Abruptly, Dain stood, staring out the porthole. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he planted his feet firmly on the gently rolling floor.

I stood as well, but stayed by the bed. "Dain? What's wrong?"

Dain glanced over his shoulder, his eyes sad. "I'm sick, Raina," he said. I let the informality slip, as I was too worried about his sentence to care. "I've been sick ever since I came aboard. It's not life-threatening, only uncomfortable."

My eyes narrowed. "You must have gotten it from the rats. I try to keep them under contro, but you know how pests are-"

Dain shook his head. "No, Milady Captain," he said softly. "Like you, I am in love."

My heart immediately broke into a million pieces. "Well," I said brightly, determined not to show my pain, "I'm the captain. If your lucky lady agrees, I can marry you."

Dain closed his eyes as if gathering his courage. "That wouldn't work," he said finally. "She's not just any lady. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The way she talks and walks is intoxicating."

I frowned. "I fail to see how that makes my offer-"

Dain's eyes snapped open. "You're her, Milady Captain," he said. My heart un-broke, if that makes sense. "But since you're in love as well, I've accepted that I may was well get over it." He wouldn't look at me. It pained my heart to see his hazel eyes hurting, so I gathered my courage and stood, going over to him.

"I may be in love," I said softly, "But I haven't told you who yet." Dain still didn't meet my gaze. Feeling my heart pounding loud enough to wake the dead, I slipped my hand into his. "He's soft-spoken and kind, but able to take care of himself and others. He uses his talents to heal people."

Dain glanced down at our entwined hands. "Raina-" he started, but I laid two of my fingers against his lips.

"Shhh," I said. "I'm not finished."

Dain didn't let me finish. The trembling in my hand must have betrayed my feelings, because he knew who it was I was talking about. His hazel eyes flicked to mine, then closed as he kissed me. It was innocent and sweet. He pulled away quickly, and I rested my head against his shoulder as his arms went around my waist. "Are we allowed to be doing this?" he asked mildly.

I looked up at him. "I'm the captain," I said haughtily. "I can do whatever I so choose. Except die," I added as an afterthought. "I wouldn't want to do that."

Dain laughed. "I wouldn't want you to do that."

I heard a small squeal of joy, and turned to see Elle standing in the open doorway, her hands on her mouth. "Finally!" she said happily. "I've bee waiting and waiting for you to realize that you loved each other. It's been so obvious these last few weeks, I was sure that you knew about it! But I guess you didn't."

Dain glared at his sister. "You could have told me it was obvious."

Elle just smiled sweetly. "Oh, Raina never noticed you staring at her," she said innocently. "Even though she stared at you, too."

I blushed. "I did not!"

Elle looked at me knowingly. "You did. End of discussion."

I let it go. "So what's going on between you and Goshawk? Is that even his name?"

Elle nodded. "Yes, that's his name. His mother was sort of strange, he has a sister named Dove. And right now, we're just courting."

I smiled to myself as my found Dain's. _How long is _that_ going to last?_ I wondered privately.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's Daughter

Chapter Eight

I strolled across the gently rolling deck of _Fate's Fury_, breathing the fresh night air before I slept. Dain insisted that I sleep more often than I used to. I rolled my eyes. Him and his ideas about health. He insisted that getting four hours of sleep every night wasn't enough, and that I should rest more. I obliged him, of course. We were courting now. Goshawk and Elle were, as well, but Goshawk had told Dain and I about his plans to propose to Elle this very night. Dain was already in the prow of the ship, talking it over with the young man.

I heard footsteps beside me and turned to see Elle. "Hello," I said with a smile. Elle just shrugged, and I wondered if something were wrong. "Elle?"

Elle sighed. "I'm fine. I'm just tired of waiting for Goshawk to make the next move. We've been courting nearly four months, Raina!"

I counted back. Elle was right, it had been four months. A very short four months, but four months nonetheless. In the space of those weeks, I'd joined my father's fleet and was second-in-command. I'd taken twelve more ships, continuing my policy of only taking half the cargo. The other captains in Father's fleet thought I was strange, but then again, they had more of the King's navy after them than I did, so it must have made a difference.

"Well, I'm sure he's just nervous," I reassured my friend. It was the truth, he'd confessed that he was weak at the knees just thinking about proposing. I'd done my best to encourage him, but really only Elle could stop those jitters. Looking up, I saw Goshawk turn, take a deep breath, and start towards us. I smiled. "Look, there he is now."

Elle looked, a warm smile growing across her face. Goshawk's eyes flashed to mine, and I saw the deep fear of rejection. I smiled encouragingly, nodding for him to go ahead. He took another deep breath. "Please excuse me, Captain, but I would like to speak with Elle alone, if you don't mind, sir."

I knew that the look on my face gave him his answer, but he needed a formal one. "Of course, Goshawk," I said. "I'll go check on...the ratlines," I said, heading over. Once I stood in the shadow of the mast, I turned. Dain joined me, and together we watched as Goshawk hesitantly took Elle's hand.

After clearing his throat, he spoke. "Elle, we've been courting for four months, right?" Elle nodded. "And before that, we'd known each other for a long time, almost three years, correct?" Again, Elle nodded. A third deep breath seemed to calm Goshawk's nerves. "Elle," he started, and I could barely hear the tremor in his voice. Slowly, ever so slowly, he knelt in the pool of moonlight they stood in. "Dearest, will you marry me?"

Elle screamed. I winced. Surely even the dead had heard that. But my thought was cut short by the sight of Elle throwing herself into Goshawk's arms and planting a kiss firmly on his lips. "Yes," she said breathlessly before kissing him again. "Yes, I will."

I strode out of the shadows. "Excellent!" I said, clapping my hands. "We'll have the ceremony next time we make port, all right?" Both Elle and Goshawk looked embarrassed that they'd been overheard, but I smiled at them. "Elle, my dear friend, Hades could have heard you." Elle broke out in a grin, then lifted her face to Goshawk's and they shared a tender kiss. I watched them interact and knew that they were going to be very happy.

I turned to Dain. "Well, that's that." I headed towards the wheel. "Time to make port." I spun the wheel, putting us on course for a port a few days sail from our present position. After instructing Greenwell to make sure we stayed on course, I went to bed. It wouldn't do to have Dain mad at me. It wouldn't do at all.

We made port two days later. I immediately took Elle to be fitted with a wedding dress, which we bought at once, and she practically dragged me back to the ship. Goshawk was clearly nervous. I shot him a grin before pulling Elle into my cabin and helping her dress in the very fashionable wedding gown. Our other purchase, a very filmy nightgown, lay folded in the corner. Finally, I pronounced Elle ready.

"This is it, my friend," I said, putting the last hairpin in Elle's lovely golden hair. "Today you become Mrs. Goshawk." I frowned. I never had learned his last name. Oh well, a trivial matter. "Let's go, your groom awaits." I stood in front of the wheel, the same place I'd stood when I was first given command of my beautiful _Fate's Fury_, after handing Elle to Dain.

Slowly, he escorted his beautiful younger sister down the makeshift aisle, which my crew lined. After closing his eyes and laying her hand gently on Goshawk's arm, he stepped to the side. Elle and Goshawk faced me, and I took a deep breath.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the marriage of two very fine people. My First Mate, Elle, and my Bosun, Goshawk. After watching them interact for the past four months, it's very clear to me that they will be content together. But now for the vows. Goshawk," I said, turning to him. "Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, til death to you part? And for goodness' sake, man, you'd better say yes." my crew chuckled.

Goshawk nodded. "I do," he said, gazing at Elle.

I nodded. "Good job. Elle," I said, turning to my best friend and giving her a grin. "Same question." Again, my crew chuckled at my wording. I was definitely my father's daughter.

Elle burst out laughing. "I do," she said.

"Good." I took a deep breath. "Goshawk, you may kiss your bride." the happy couple kissed while my crew looked on and cheered heartily. "My crew, I give you Mr. And Mrs. Goshawk!" I frowned suddenly. "What's your last name? I apologize for not asking sooner, but..."

Goshawk looked up. "Burns."

"Mr. And Mrs. Goshawk Burns!" I shouted. Again, my crew erupted into lusty cheers. Father, who'd been standing with his crew a little to one side, drew his gun and shot it into the air.

"As my wedding present to my best friend and Bosun," I added, "I give this lovely ship!" I nodded to my latest conquest, floating a good hundred feet away. "Name her what you wish. Goshawk, I've already talked to you about this. You said you'd prefer Elle to be captain, is that correct?" Goshawk nodded. "There you go, Elle, your very own ship."

Father strode up to stand next to me. "And I give you a place in my fleet, just under Raina," he said. "You're both fine young people and I'm sure you'll do well." Then he glanced at his crew. "Well," he said, dropping a kiss on the top of my head, "the sea awaits. Good luck, Raina," he said. "I'll see you soon." With that, he beckoned to his crew and they returned to the _Black Pearl_.

I turned to Elle. "What are you going to name her?" I asked, nodding to the ship I'd just given her.

Elle looked thoughtful. "_Lady Luck_," she said. "There's no such thing as luck, but it sounds nice." I nodded. The two newlyweds crossed to their ship, and I watched them go sadly.

"I'm going to miss them," I remarked to Dain.

"Not nearly as much as I am," he reminded me. "That's my sister, after all."

I smiled up at him. "You can see her whenever you wish," I replied. "I'm giving you permission to switch between the two ships as you please."

Dain smiled. "Thank you, Milady Captain," he said. That had become his pet name for me, and I had to admit it was growing on me. "But now there's something I'd like to talk to you about." he led me to a more secluded corner and perched on the rail of the ship. "This wedding has drawn into the light what I"ve been thinking of these past few months. I've always loved you, you realize," he said. "Ever since you appeared at the fort with no past and that strange hairdo I've grown to love." I smiled hesitantly. "But now," he added with a clearing of his throat, "to the point. I love you, Raina. And it would make me very happy if you'd marry me."

It took about ten seconds for his proposal to sink in. When it finally hit me, my heart about stopped. "Yes," I breathed. "It'd make me happy as well. So I will."

Dain grinned. "I'd hoped you'd say that." And with those give words, he kissed me. When he pulled away, I smiled up at him.

"Another wedding. We'll have to wait until we run into Father again, or get Elle to do it."

Dain shrugged. "I don't care how long we have to wait. I'm just happy you agreed."

I batted my eyes at him. "How could I not?"

Dain grinned and planted a kiss on my forehead. "You're going to have to tell your crew, you know."

I nodded. "I will. In a few days. After the excitement of this wedding, and the rum they've consumed, has worn off." I slipped my hand into his. "I'm so happy, you know," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I've dreamed of this day for four months."

"That long?"

I grinned. "Obviously you've no real understanding of the female mind. Has he, Baby?" I asked the tentacle reaching out of the water. It stroked my face, and I heard Baby humming in delight under the water. She'd grown in the past four months. And as she'd grown, she'd become tuned into my emotions. She could tell when I was happy or sad, or even mad. I was very proud of her.

Baby gently touched Dain's shoulder, then withdrew back into the water. I smiled after her. "She's your pride and joy, isn't she?" Dain asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I nodded. "She's my Baby," I said simply. "But now I think we'd better stop the crew before they all get stoned." Dain grinned, and we headed back to where my crew was busily drinking the four barrels of rum Father had donated.

* * *

_A/N: The epilogue is left. I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. I know I have._


	9. Chapter 9

Jack's Daughter

Chapter Nine

It's been a year. A lot has happened in a year. Elle and Goshawk have a pair of twins, a girl and a boy, who are the pride and joy of their ship. The crew of _Lady Luck_ is helping raise them, as Elle is almost always busy. But she always has time for her kids.

I also have a daughter. She just turned eight months, and is starting to walk. Greenwell, my new First Mate, has very ingeniously strung nets around the rails to keep little Hayli from rolling off the ship into the sea, although Baby would rescue her at once. Baby has also grown. She's nearly twice as big as when I first found her and has taken on multiple sharks. Needless to say, there's not much left of those who dared attack her. She's very good at fighting them.

Father is still his same old self. He visits often, I think he likes seeing Hayli. She loves seeing him, I know that. Her first word was Da, her word for her grandfather. Dain prefers her to call him Father. Whenever the _Black Pearl_ is sighted, Hayli busily totters over to the rail and peaks out through the nets, then chortles when she sees the ship. "Da!"

Speaking of that, Greenwell's just called down that the_ Pearl_ is off our starboard bow. Hayli is already on her way over. I hurriedly run after her as she slips in a puddle of water. Smither's catches her right before she hits her head on the hard deck. "Careful, missy," he cautions her.

"Da!" she says as he rights her and helps her to the nets. Hayli digs her fingers through the thick ropes and peers anxiously through the holes. "Da?" she asks, turning to me.

"He's coming," I reassure her. Her face breaks out in a wide grin, showing off the two top teeth that have just grown in. I squint off into the failing light and see a dingy coming towards us. "Here he is now, Hayli!" I say, picking my daughter up. Dain joins us at the rail just as I can begin to make out my father's familiar form.

When he reaches the ship, he climbs up and vaults over the rail. He's still pretty spry for a man as old as he's getting to be. "Hayli!" he says, holding out his arms. I put my daughter into them and watch as Da and Hayli cuddle for a moment. "How are you doing, Raina? And you, Dain," he adds, sending a smile at my husband.

Dain smiles. "Just fine, Captain," he says with a formal bow. His arm slips around my shoulders, and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I'm doing great, Da," I say. "How are you?"

Da snorts. "Pretty well for a guy going on forty-three." he looks at me more closely. "Raina, I do believe that you're pregnant again." I blush, but nod. "Ooh, Hayli, you're going to be a big sister!"

Hayli just giggles. She's to young to understand, but I'm sure she'll enjoy a little sister or brother. "Baby," she says, which is her second word. I turn to see what she's pointing at, and see two of Baby's tentacles poking out of the water. The smaller one brushes across my face, and I pat it reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Baby," I say. "You'll understand in a few months."

"Have you seen Elle recently?" Da asks. "I talked to her the other day. She'd just taken another ship. Cael and Caleb are doing wonderfully."

I smile. "That's good. They really appreciate you checking up on them every now and then. Cael told me last time I saw her that you're her adoptive Grandda. Caleb agreed, although he can't say much with a chatterbox like his sister around." Da nods happily. "I told them that you're happy to."

"I am," Da says.

"Captain!" Gibbs shouts. "Captain, we have to get going! Remember, that Commodore is still after us and we don't want to lead him to Raina!"

Da gives me a quick hug, then shakes Dain's hand. He plants a big kiss on Hayli's face, then returns to his dinghy. "I love you and I'll see you once we've lost this commodore!" he shouts as he rows back to his ship. The _Pearl_ soon sails off, leading the Commodore away from us.

Dain hugs me. "I'm glad he turned out to be a great father, Raina," he murmurs into my ear. "For a pirate, he's a really good man."

I smirk at him. "No wonder I turned out so well!"

Dain chuckles, then kisses me. "No wonder," he agrees. "No, Hayli, don't do that!" he says, alarmed, as Hayli starts to climb up the nets. I smile as Hayli grins at her Father.

"Ahr," she says.

"A pirate through and through," Dain remarks to me. I grin. I just hope I do as good a job on her as my father did on me. He did a pretty decent job considering he'd had no father to base his behaviour on. Sure, Teague was there later in life, but not while Da was growing up.

"Aye, Mate," I say, and kiss my husband.

_A/N: FINISHED! Yeehaw! Took me long enough. But not it's done. Tentatively. I may decide to write more._


End file.
